


Flying Snow

by kel2780



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel2780/pseuds/kel2780
Summary: Fluffy winter one-shot inspired by a prompt from my Facebook family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Blacklist or its characters, but I am grateful that they let us write about them.

As he turned his head to ask her where she’d like to have lunch, his vision splintered into a thousand white sparkles. It took more time to realize that his face felt numbed by pinpoint ice crystals. 

Lizzie was doubled over laughing, holding onto her sides. Red was flabbergasted at the sight of her snow-covered gloves, the tell-tale sign of the snowball that had recently hit him upside the head. 

“Lizzie, I know you didn’t…” but his sentence was interrupted as his fedora suddenly flew off his head backwards, tumbling to the ground, having been the victim of another powder-packed snowball from Lizzie. 

Now she fell helplessly into a snow drift beside her, truly laughing so hard she could no longer stand. Tears began to form in her eyes and she was having trouble catching her breath in the cold winter air. 

Red walked over to her in the snow and extended a hand to help her stand. She was still laughing and didn’t seem to notice he was now in front of her, glaring.

“Lizzie…”

“I’m… I’m sorry… the look on your face…” but she couldn’t seem to stop laughing long enough to complete her sentence. “I didn’t… mean to… hit you in the… face.” She knew he wouldn’t find it as funny as she did, but she couldn’t help the impulse that came over her as they walked outside.

She had been taken aback by the atmosphere. The crisp air had hit her in the face and the grayness of the day gave the impression of snow later. Watching Red’s immaculately-clad back as he went ahead of her to reach for the door had given her the thought. 

Quickly reaching down into the powdery fresh snow and packing it quickly in her gloved hands, she flung the snowball at his back. Of course, she wasn’t quick enough and just then he had turned to help her into the now open car door. 

*Smack* Right on the side of his face her snowball erupted into a crystalline shower. She couldn’t help but start laughing at his expense. 

She realized then that he was still towering over her as she lay in the snow, laughing. His stern expression gave her a twinge of guilt, but she was nearly hyperventilating now and crying openly, so there was no hope of gathering herself to be properly contrite.

Red shook his head and withdrew the hand that had been hovering over her, waiting to help her up. “Lizzie, really…” 

She began taking deep breaths to calm herself in hopes of returning her breathing to normal, so she didn’t see him walk back to the car and close the door, but she glanced his direction to see if he was truly upset, possibly getting into the car without her.

As she focused on his black coat in front of the car, she barely had time to recognize the growing white that was blocking her vision.

*Poof* Red’s own snowball exploded in a powdery shower of flakes on Liz’s shoulder.

Her shocked expression at his retaliation had Red chuckling. “Not as much fun when the shoe is on the other foot, is it Lizzie?”

With her mouth agape, she reached beside her and grabbed fistfuls of snow, intentions clear. Red didn’t need to be a superior strategist to figure out that the battle was on. He crouched down just quickly enough to miss the spray of snow drifting haplessly in his direction.

Now both Liz and Red were laughing openly, mounding snow toward their respective locations, feverishly packing together snowballs for the fight. Shortly the sidewalk in front of the house was in a fog of snow crystals. Haphazard snowballs were intermittently flying back and forth, mostly missing their targets in haste, but the powder was creating a fluffy snow shower that seemed to linger in the air. 

After several minutes, the pace seemed to slow down as both were out of breath and flushing from the exertion. 

“Should we call it a draw?” Red offered, puffing clouds of breath into the cold air.

Lizzie had stopped, catching her breath once again before answering.

Neither seemed to notice that a forgotten member was now surfacing near the abandoned car… 

*Poof* A perfectly packed snowball landed squarely on the back of Red’s neck.

“I think you are at a disadvantage, my friend…” Dembe exclaimed. Red turned to his brother in surprise as he continued, “Two against one, and you’re stuck in the middle…” Dembe gave Liz a conspiratorial smile. Liz smiled widely at Dembe and began packing snowballs again. 

Red futilely tried to scramble for cover.


End file.
